


Slasher smut&fluff

by Yagirlcheetos



Series: My books where you can request a story [1]
Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types, Scream (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Bondage, Car Sex, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Fluff, I’ve gotten so bad at tagging, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Preferences, Smut, Vaginal Sex, mostly cause I’m lazy lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-13 20:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yagirlcheetos/pseuds/Yagirlcheetos
Summary: I don’t know why I keep making stories when I can’t even keep up with the ones I have now lol, but requests are open.





	1. Request

If you want to request a story, request here. I just ask that if you want me to use a name, please provide one. If you don't want me to use a name, I’ll just use (y/n). 

Also, just because a character isn’t listed, doesn’t mean you can’t request them. I’m also looking to add new people so go ahead and request whoever you want.


	2. Michael Myers/pregnant reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael Myers finding out that his lover is pregnant and how he acts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Y/n)= your name  
(E/c)= eye color  
(H/c)=hair color  
The requester is Dani

•Telling Michael that you’re pregnant would be the most nerve wracking thing on earth. But when you finally get the courage to tell Michael, it’s hard to tell if he’s happy or not. Since Michael rarely uses his voice and barely expresses his emotions via face, it’s hard to tell how he’s feeling:

_Three positive pregnancy tests laid on the sink. I felt acid crawl it’s way up my throat and quickly dropped to my knees in front of the toilet, spilling out the lunch I had an hour ago into it. _

_“Pregnant?” I whispered to myself in disbelief. I always made sure that Michael was wearing a condom so how could this have happened. _

_~~_

_a few weeks have passed and you still haven’t told Michael yet. Today, Michael had no plans to kill tonight so he was in nothing but sweatpants. _

_I couldn’t help but stare at his upper body, admiring all of the defined muscles. His soft golden brown hair was tied back loosely in a small man bun. His hazel eyes were fixated on the flat screen tv in front of him and his thick lips forms a small smile whenever the show said a joke that he found funny. _

_Michael suddenly looked at me and patted the seat beside him. I gulped down any nervousness and made my way over to the couch, sitting next to him._

_Michael wrapped his arms around me, leaning down and placed a few light kisses on my neck. A few light kisses turning into nibbling and nibbling turned into biting. _

_“M-Michael” I moaned and placed my hands on his shoulders, gently trying to push him away. Michael must’ve taken this as a green light and gently pushed me back, placing himself between my legs._

_”M-Michael-“ he cut me off by placing a gentle yet rough kiss on my lips. He pulled away and put two fingers in my mouth before I could say anything._

_Michael kissed down my body, stopping once he reached my pants. He removed his fingers from my mouth, bringing into down to join my other hand in attempting to take off my pants._

_I reached down and used my hands to stop his from taking off my pants. “Michael please, just... stop for a second,” I pleaded and looked down at him with big (e/c) eyes_

_Michaels eyebrows frowned and his lips formed into a pout but he made no move to continue trying to undress me._

_I gulped and looked up at the ceiling, feeling tears burn the back of my eyes. I know that Michael would never hurt me but when there’s a man who’s 6’9, inhumanly strong, and has killed over a dozen people in between your legs, it’s both intimidating and scary._

_”I-I...” I paused when I felt him wipe my tears away. I took a deep breath and glanced up at his now kneeling form, “I’m pregnant”._

•his first reaction would be shock. Although you couldn’t see it because he would keep an emotionless expression on. But then, he would grin, something you rarely ever see. This would catch you off guard of course:

_”y-you’re happy about this?” I asked him shocked. He nodded before leaning down towards my ear, “I’ve been trying to get you pregnant for weeks,” his deep voice whispered in my ear. Which would normally be able to make me cum just from hearing it but I’m too shocked to even think about that. _

_“Y-You have?” My eyes widened, “Why?” He gently bit down on his bottom lip. He placed a hand on my stomach and stared at me, love swimming in his eyes._

_Maybe he wanted to finally start a family of his own. “I still don’t get how I didn’t notice when you came in me,” I huffed and he grinned, laying himself back on me._

_he was careful not to put all of his weight on me, placing kisses on my cheeks. Many people think that Michael is an insensitive asshole, who just murders people for fun. while the second part is true, the first part isn’t. _

_Michael is a big softy deep down. _

• Michael wouldn’t leave your side once he found out you’re pregnant. And it only got worse when your belly started to grow. Oh, you wanted to go to the bathroom? Michael’s right there with you. You wanted to go to the supermarket? Michael’s right beside you. You wanna take a nap? You bet your ass Michael’s going to lay his ass down beside you:

_”Michael, you really don’t have to come to the bathroom with me,” I sighed and looked back at my giant of a boyfriend. He just crossed his arms and stood in the doorway, tracing the pattern of the shower curtain with his eyes. _

_”Michael, please... I’ll be fine” I shoved him hard, which of course did nothing. He didn’t even flinch. Michael’s basically a stone wall, but instead of stone it’s hard muscle. _

_I sighed and gave up, deciding to just use the bathroom and completely ignore the fact that Michael’s watching my every move like a hawk. _

_I washed my hands and dried them with the towel hanging off of the towel rack. I turned to face my lover and crossed my arms over my swollen belly. _

_Michael’s eyes stared into mine for a few seconds before he lowered himself onto his knees, placing one of his large hands on the middle of my belly. _

_”Michael, I need to go to the supermarket,” I looked down at him and he nodded, standing up and walking out of the bathroom._

_**Is he finally gonna let me do something by myself? **I thought hopefully, leaving the bathroom. All of my hope was quickly deflated when I saw Michael putting his jacket on. _

_I sighed deeply and walked over to the coat hanger, “you’re so annoying” I groaned out and received a slap on the ass in response._

_•_ Once you’re around 7-8 months pregnant, Michael started to steal baby supplies from his victims and stores and a little something extra.

_“Michael, I think we have more than enough diapers,” I pointed at the multiple boxes full of diapers._

_Michael just gave me a “you can never have enough diapers” look before handing me a stack of baby books. _

_I grinned and took them from him, flipping through a few of them before placing them on the dresser. _

_I walked over to him and motioned him to lower himself. Michael bent down and I wrapped my arms around his neck, “I hope it’s a boy,” I grinned and he did the same._

_”Me too,” he placed a gentle kiss on my lips before unwrapping my arms from his neck and grabbing my hand. _

_I allowed him to drag me to whenever he was taking me. He stopped in front of a door with quite a few locks on it. He put on his mask and let go of my hand, digging into his pocket for something. _

_I watched him pull out a pair of keys and unlocked the locks, pushing the door open to reveal a man in a doctor’s uniform, chained to the bed._

_”Michael! Who is this?!” I rushed over to the man and looked at him, checking for a pulse. The man woke up and let out a scared screech._

_”please don’t hurt me,” he looked at Michael before looking at me, and then looking at my stomach. “H-how far along are you?” He asked and I looked down at my belly. _

_“Almost 8 months,” I look at him, “I hope you’re ready to deliver a baby soon” I gave him a small smile._

_•_when the day came for you to give birth, Michael would have so many emotions running through him, but he wouldn’t show it. 

_“Michael! Get your fucking ass in here right now!” I screamed as I felt liquid trail down my thighs. _

_Michael rushed into the room and froze. He was inwardly freaking out. His lover currently had one hand pressed into her lower stomach and the other gripping the sheets. _

_He pushed aside all of his anxiety and walked over to her, picking her up._

_Micheal brought me to the room where he locked the doctor in and kicked the door open, startling the doctor. _

_He gently placed me on the bed and crossed his arms, glaring at the doctor. “Ma’am, this is going to hurt,” he warned me and I motioned for Michael to come over to me. _

_Michael moved closer to me and allowed me to squeeze the fuck out of his hand. _

_~~~_

_after hours of excruciating pain, I finally pushed out the newest member of the Myers family. The doctor made sure that I was alright before cleaning the baby. _

_“I’m so tired” I mumbled and yawned, looking up at Michael. “It’s a (boy/girl),” the doctor said, turning around and handing Michael the baby. _

_Michael hesitated but gently took the baby from his arms either way. “Michael, take off your mask... I don’t think (he/she) wants to look at a mask,” I mumbled and saw the hesitation in his eyes. he looked at the doctor before sighing. He took off his mask and dropped it on the floor, looking down at the tiny human in his arms._

_the baby looked like a pea compared to Michael. “(She/he’s) so small” Michael whispered and lovingly stroked (his/her) (h/c) hair. _

_Michael felt a wave of emotions flow through him. The first one was fear. Yes, the boogeyman was scared of something. He was scared of losing the love of his life and his child._

_ The second emotion was relief when he realized that you were both okay. _

_The third emotion was shock. He was shocked at the fact that he (and you) created a human._

_ The fourth emotion was happiness. Michael was absolutely thrilled when he finally got to hold your (son/daughter). _

_Even though “the boogeyman” may seem like a heartless asshole to quite a few people, only very few know that he’s just as human as the rest of us. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was good :)


End file.
